gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ORX-012 Gundam Mk-IV
The ORX-012/MSF-008 Gundam Mk-IV is a prototype general purpose mobile suit featured in the video games SD Gundam G Generation Zero, SD Gundam G Generation F and SD Gundam G Generation Spirits. Technology & Combat Characteristics Using data from the MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III, The Gundam MK-IV was developed at the Augusta Research Institute under the supervision of Dr. Fujita as part of a backroom deal with Anaheim Electronics. It was an experimental mobile suit created by the Titans to counter the anti-Federation group Karaba. This machine was provided with a Quasi-psycommu system, a special system that allowed a non-Newtype pilot to execute ranged attacks through the use wire-guided incoms. Though this mobile suit was operated by the Titans, it did not feature the distinctive dark blue colors. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The standard close combat armament of most MS, the beam saber is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The ORX-012 Gundam Mk-IV carries a beam saber stored on its backpack. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits, the beam rifle fires a particle beam that can penetrate any armor not treated with specific counter-measures. ;*Shield :A basic arm-mounted defense armament for many Federation mobile suits. The shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy a mobile suit. Shields are also treated with an anti-beam coating to withstand several beam shots before the coating wears off. Typically physical shields can only take so much damage before they succumb to the pressure and break. ;*INCOM :A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. :;*Beam Gun ::The INCOM remote weapon mounts a single beam gun. Because of limitations the wire cannot supply enough power to allow the beam gun to be continually used. After a set number of shots the INCOM must be recalled so that the beam gun can be recharged. Special Equipment & Features ;*Quasi-psycommu System :The Quasi-psycommu system was developed to extend the capabilities of remote control to non-Newtypes. This system can actively scan the pilot's brainwaves, no matter how weak they are, and then let the computer translate the thoughts into commands to be issued to remote weapons. Using the quasi-psycommu even non-Newtypes can control simple wire-guided remote weapons, such as INCOMs. INCOMs, unlike funnels or bits, still have to be tethered to their control unit by wires because the electrical signals to the INCOM would be otherwise disrupted by Minovsky Particles. History Originally planted for the Titans, this mobile suit never come to their hand because of the shift in favor for the AEUG. The concept of the Gundam Mk-IV would be developed further in the form of the ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V, which is the predecessor of Neo Zeon's mass product mobile suit, the AMX-014 Doven Wolf. Variants ;*ORX-012B Gundam Mk-IV B ;*ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V Picture Gallery GGen Mk-IV.png|In G Generation Spirits mk4-256.gif|Gundam Mk-IV - Rear View Mk4-3y78.gif|Gundam Mk-IV - Weapons ORX012 GundamMkIV - Gundam War Card.jpg|ORX-012 Gundam Mk-IV - Gundam War Card ORX-012.jpeg Gundam Mk-IV.jpeg Gundam Mk-IV B.jpg|Gundam Mk-IV B ORX-012 Gundam Mk-IV Back and Front lineart.png|ORX-012 Gundam Mk-IV Back and Front lineart Gunpla SDGG-31-GundamMk-IV.jpg|SDGG ORX-012 Gundam Mk-IV (2000): box art References External links *ORX-012/MSF-008 Gundam Mk-IV on MAHQ.net ja:ORX-012/MSF-008 ガンダムMk-IV